


Remembering the Fullmetal Alchemist

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [154]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Future, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He’s not fading into obscurity.<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, so not mine. Drat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Fullmetal Alchemist

The Fuhrer gave him the second name of ‘Fullmetal’, and Edward slid into the title with one of his trademark scary grins. Yes, there were those who thought his _brother_ was the Fullmetal Alchemist, but after a while, Edward’s reputation – and brilliant red coat – preceded him, and those mistakes stopped happening. 

After the Promised Day, the Fullmetal Alchemist was no more, just a character in a story. Only a select few knew what part he’d played in the attempted coup on Central City and Fuhrer King Bradley. No one could recall seeing him in the fighting, but his name was included in the lists of those who had been on the side of the Fuhrer and Amestris that day. And then, he, and his brother, quietly vanished. 

Rumors were they’d died in the battle, taken out by a bomb or one of the tanks, despite the fact there were so few casualties from the attempted coup. Very few would believe such an explosive personality would’ve retired to the country. It didn’t fit with his image. 

Edward Elric slipped into anything but obscurity, with tales of sightings and wild theories on his disappearance. When he returned to the public eye with a beautiful wife, many people were shocked (a fair amount were disappointed). Edward and Alphonse Elric started a school for alchemists, known for tolerance and fore-sightedness. And, if one of the co-presidents occasionally picked an argument with the Fuhrer-Elect, Roy Mustang, it just reminded those of the Fullmetal Alchemist’s past. 


End file.
